TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS
by Prince Shark
Summary: Zoro and Sanji belong to two different Worlds. Which?
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST CHAPTER: AN UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER.**

\- Luffy! I said no! -

\- But why? -

\- I have been there once and I've spent a sleepless night, in fact I made the way bedroom - bathroom - bedroom and do you have the intent to lead me there?! -

\- Zoro, calm down! I know be familiar with other restaurant... -

\- And what would it be? -

\- Baratie! The restaurant is in Brooklyn. It's one of the best restaurants. Have you been there? -

\- No, I haven't… But I heard about this, okay! Reserve it. -

\- Yattaaaaaa! So we have tomorrow at 8.00 p.m. ? There will be our old classmates, do you remember them? - He laughed.

\- Long nose, cat burglar, mysterious girl, aspiring doctor… Ah, those good memories! - Sighed Zoro.

\- Punctual! Don't get lost, be accompanied with a little old lady. - Laughed hard Luffy.

\- You bastard! Tomorrow I'll strangle you. -

Both laughed again.

\- Come on! We see tomorrow, Mr. Muscle! - He teased the other.

\- See you tomorrow, mentally retarded person! -

Both hung up at that moment.

* * *

 _Roronoa Zoro, 21 years old, he was a policeman. A tall and strapping man, green hair and eyes of the same colour. His cheekbones and outlined face with the perpetually forehead donate him a severe air. Three earrings on left ear, a scar on left eye inflicted by a mafia boss during a covert operation, but this expressed him more strict._

 _Wednesday was his free day. He would have spent at home to train, in a room who had set up as a gym, where he trained concentrating to intensify his muscles and strength. He wanted to be tenacious. His ambition was to conquer the place of inspector._

 _He also practiced Kendo as sport._

 _Monkey D. Luffy, 19 years old, he was a fireman. Although his young age, his grandfather, Garp, had recruited him in the NFPA after the college._

 _His face traits childish donated him a childhood air, a scar under the left eye got when he was a kind to prove to Shanks that he wasn't weak but a courageous and talented child; he couldn't deface that innocence air which transmitted his smile. His hair was black and tousled, eyes, always same color, were sprightly and curious._

* * *

\- Gramps! Tonight I will go out with my best friend and some of my old school friends. -

\- Then double turns tomorrow! - Blamed the old man.

\- But grandpa! - Heatedly protested the young.

\- Ah! Ah! Ah! Gotcha! How I love to make these jokes to my grandchildren! -

\- Asshole of an old man! - He stuck the tongue.

\- Go and get out of my sight until tomorrow afternoon! -

The straw hat boy, from which he never separated its because there was very fond, thanked infinitely his grandfather for the freedom.

Finally that evening all would be met. The last to arrive was really Zoro, who he didn't have a good sense of direction.

\- If we bet for that sure I would have won something! - Said Nami with her trick face.

\- You are always the usual person! - Came back Usopp.

\- Guys, come on! - Implored Chopper.

\- EHI, ZOROOOOOOOOOOO! How long! - Luffy jumped on his best friend.

\- Calm down! - The swordsman rebuked him heatedly. - Guys! How long no see you! You've changed a lot, seriously. -

\- Why aren't you? - Chuckled Usopp.

\- Oh, scar on the left eye without considering! -

\- How without considering?! You became more muscular and taller compared from two years ago, your hair is pulled back! However… You remain a fascinating man. I remember at School that I was running behind you, - Avowed Nami homesicked.

\- Witch, I repeat you that I'm not heterosexual, in fact I like men. Print it on your head. -

\- Come on, your arrogant and cold behavior is the same! - Snorted the girl.

\- Guys, can we enter now? My stomach rumbled. - The straw hat boy caught the attention of his friends.

\- You are always hungry! - Usopp punched on his head.

They entered. They sat at nice table in the center of the eventful room, restless by going back and forth by waiters who served delicacy for hungry customers.

Zoro was sat between Luffy and Nami, in front of Chopper and Usopp who were sat on the other side of table.

\- Now you explain why by force have to sit next to you? - Grumbled Zoro.

\- Can't I? Oh my God, you have a black heart. -

\- I'm homosexual. I owe you spell that?! -

\- Come on! This doesn't mean that I'm point to you! Idiot moss head! -

\- Guys, seriously, calm down. And… Please decide which dish to order. - Implore the long nose.

\- I agree with him! - Luffy wrapped his neck in an arm almost chocking him.

\- You choose a dish because I'm hungry. -

\- But was that witch of Nami to start the speech and not me. -

\- Spoke the man without brain and all muscles! - Came back the slight girl.

\- Ah… - Sighed exasperated Zoro.

The whole group decided dished to order. They are hung around with rumbling stomach and growing hunger. The dark boy had begun to nibble breadsticks brought by a waiter, the red girl sent repeatedly messages to her best friend, Bibi, the liar of the group talked with the prodigious medical student and, at the end, the mysterious girl with beautiful glossy black hair noticed carefully the swordsman with an hand on chin and elbow supported on the table while he was looking a blonde cook worked hard behind the jib door.

\- Zoro… - Recalled him smiling. - As usual you miss a partner, don't you? -

\- Ehm, no… - Then the policeman focused the look elsewhere.

\- You left with Saga, didn't you? -

The swordsman when heard "Saga" stiffen and not little.

\- Please, can we change the discussion? I don't wanna listen about him. -

The archaeologist surrendered smiling.

After a half hour finally the table was completed by the smell and exquisite dishes.

The policeman with green hair cut a mouthful of a beautiful, grilled and refined roast beef, leading to the mouth and then savored it. He was astonished.

\- What's up? - Asked worried his best friend with mouth full of food.

Zoro didn't reply for a few, observing carefully the meat on dish: it was really great cooked and grilled without sign of burns.

\- Hmmmm? - Chopper grinded the teeth.

\- Eh? - The policeman backed to reality. - This dish is really delicious and I never taste a great food before. -

\- Shishishishishi! Here the cook is the best that you find, such as his father. -

\- But is someone he recognized? -

\- Of course! He won four prizes as best cook… - Luffy replied enthusiastic. - AGAIN MEAT, PLEASE! - Shouted.

\- Luffy, stop it! Otherwise we have to pay extra expenses! - Grumbled Nami alarmed.

\- You are always the usual! - Replied Usopp irritated. - You are too attached with money! -

\- Now you understand because I want a billionaire husband… - She replied her friend with a sly wink.

After the finish eating, the group was talking about free time, work, interesting miscellaneous topics.

The policeman, rather, the future inspector, had eye steady behind that jib door. He did a decision.

He raised the hand to call a waiter, who directed now to guy with a strange green hair, welcoming the request.

\- Tell me, Lord. - He asked pleasure.

\- May he, please, call that blonde guy behind there? - Indicated.

\- Who? Sanji? - Replied the other confused.

\- Ah, so does he call so? Please call him that I would like to speak with him. -

\- Right away!- The waiter shelled to the kitchen.

There he put an hand on cook's shoulder to tell which was a customer would have the pleasure to speak with him. Sanji didn't reply and kept down to be accompanied by him to Zoro. When Zoro saw the cook arriving, shooted in foot and smiled holding the hand.

\- Compliments for the cuisine! -

The cook remained immobile, trying to understand what that he meant that, from first glance, he looked like a boor with Marimo hair. Marimo boor, reprimanded mentally the cook, after seeing the colour of hair that looked like the typical seaweed.

\- Hm? Why don't you reply? - Asked the green frowned the forehead.

The cook seemed to have difficulties to answer. He kept down the chew the lower lip for the nervous.

\- Zoro… I forgot that he's totally deaf. He is born deaf. He doesn't speak and hear. - Stepped Luffy with inconvenience. - He speaks with sign language. - Concluded the black.

The swordsman looked his best friend with frown eyebrows: for him was a new experience which didn't how to relate.

Then he fixed green eye with those blue eyes like as ocean. That eye full of fear and inconvenience.

The cook did a gentle curtsy, almost sorry, without pulled up, chewing the lower lip. The policeman, without hesitation and under eyes of some customers who looked the scene, so strange between two boys belonging to two different Worlds. He made headway, lifted his torso and held him in a loving hug.

\- It's all okay. I don't care if you are deaf. Now you are part of my World. We will find a way to face your deafness. - He put the head.

Sanji had a confused expression on face which expressed the dubiousness. To his rescue, fortunately, interfered Luffy, translating that have said the green man in sign language who learned from Garp.

For the first time in his life from an eye of cook downed a tear, a tear fill of happiness and relief, for the first time in his life he felt appreciated, filled and protected, even if he didn't understand how would that all muscles guy to help him to defeat that evil which inhibited him to speak and to hear everything surrounded him.


	2. Chapter 2

ZORO'S PURPOSE AND THE FIRST VISIT.

After that evening, Zoro summoned Chopper in his barracks office, because he wanted to have information about Sanji's deafness.

\- Roronoa, I inform you that today you have to keep a lesson to police school disciples. - Mihawk, his high-ranking, informed.

\- Okay, don't worry. - He replied sharply and then closed the door.

He didn't wanna keep a fucking lesson with those laziest cadets.

Sanji, who was in the meanwhile in the restaurant's kitchen with the back propped, piddled with a packet of cigarettes trough his hands, thinking about last evening: the meeting with the seaweed head, the inconvenience and embarrassment. He sighed and put the packet in the pocket of the chef jacket, but his mind started to be full of questions about the green boy.

\- What is his job? -

\- Does he have a girlfriend? -

\- And why is his hair green? -

After thinking those questions, he raised the eyebrow. He sighed for twice and decided to start working: he switched the cookers on, even if it was still ten, he preferred to carry on with the job.

 _Sanji was two years younger than Zoro, who was only 20. He began working when he was only 17, when his father discovered that his son had culinary skills, like him. He had blond hair with a forelock that covered his left eye, the eye on the right was visible and it was sky blue sea, light-skinned that when he was over the sunlight he hardly got a tan. Unlike Zoro, Sanji had no earrings or a chiseled physique but he was like a model, with visible abdominals and not in relief._

 _He wasn't tall as Zoro: there was only two centimeters of difference._

\- As you can see, this audiometric exam table shows the trend of the sound. And he is hit by a bilateral profound sensory hearing loss deafness. - Chopper declared the study of the policeman.

\- Is there a cure for this disease? - Whispered Zoro.

\- Unfortunately not. But as I know, the science is working on the research of a cure for deafness, but it is complicated to treat. For the moment, they exist hearing acoustic or cochlear implants. - He added the mulatto boy.

\- What are the differences between them? -

\- The difference is that ... The cochlear system follows out with a surgery on the head. It's practiced a small cut in the skin and, once opened, the it's placed a stimulating in titanium, which contains a receiving antenna and a microchip. The antenna is put on the outer skin, above the receiver, in the middle of the magnet. The microchip decodes the information received from the external processor, it transmits to the electrodes; retrocochlear dispose tonotopic are stimulated and so are the fibers of the cochlear nerve. The external portion of the cochlear implant is removed at night and in particular situations, leaving the flexibility for the patient to do activities in water. But this implants cochlear sometimes has side effects, it seems... -

\- And what would they be? -

\- Frequent attacks of epilepsy... -

\- What about the hearing acoustic? - Zoro was leaning back in his chair, his legs slightly apart and his arms crossed, her head turned toward the ceiling as he tried to clear up the mind.

\- It's not necessary an intervention, in that case. In a hearing center there is people who make ears fingerprint; after that, you can choose the model you want, then the hearing instruments are brought to the company that produces them, and after two weeks they are ready. Then they will be delivered to the hearing center, which will tell the person that they are ready for use! After they are placed in the ears of the person himself, he will finally hear the sounds, but for the items depends on the rehabilitation of hearing and speech. That's all. - Concluded Chopper rising from his chair to fetch a glass, and he poured the water taken from the Zoro minibar.

The policeman was still thinking.

\- I want to assume responsibilities.- Declared sternly.

\- What? - Churches confused the other.

\- I want him to hear the sounds that surround him. I will opt for hearing aids, which are less invasive. And ... I want him to be a part of my Life. I'm feeling something right for that stupid cook. -

\- Zoro, it isn't easy, do you know that? -

\- I know... But I don't want that you the love-cook remains unaware of his surroundings. -

Chopper, seeing Zoro ready for battle, he smiled.

\- It's almost time for lunch. Are you busy? - Asked the policeman.

\- No, Zoro, I'm not busy until 3.00 p.m. -

\- Would you like to have lunch at Baratie? -

\- Good idea! - Said Chopper with a big smile, jumping off the chair.

When they took the table in the restaurant, the cop and the guy sat one in front of the other. The latter was deciding what to eat, he was really hungry, while the green-haired boy already had in mind what to take.

\- I'm a little concerned about the shitty cook. - He admitted, staring at the door of the kitchen, from which one could clearly see the movements of the cooks, busied in the preparation and cooking of foods for customers. While the food tasted, Zoro was drinking greedily a great wine recommended by a waiter and Chopper milk.

\- Excuse me waiter ... - Zoro raised his hand to get his attention.

\- Tell me, sir. -

\- Is it possible to come here the cook blond one with the eyebrows amberjack? -

\- I try, but I assure you nothing. Could be involved, since it is one of the best cooks with his father ... -

\- I know ... - Interrupted Zoro.

The waiter bowed out of kindness, leaving the table and reaching the kitchen, where warned to cook of the presence of the police and the medical student. Sanji tried to finish with maximum effort to prepare a dish for a customer before going. He went to the sink, where he washed his hands and then dry them. He took off his hat, settling blond hair. He left the kitchen going to the counter where he took a soft drink, feeling upon himself the feeling of being watched by someone. He put his glass filled with ice and Red Bull on the tray, bringing balanced on one hand, he reached the table where the two boys were sit. The policeman waved a hand sign and the cook returned. So did the student of Medicine.

Zoro took a deep breath of relief thanks to Chopper as an interpreter, without which otherwise there would be a big embarrassment and great difficulty in communicating with the stupid cook.

\- Then, we have called you because I have made a decision. - Confessed Zoro direct.

\- 'Which' He asked. - He retorted Chopper.

\- Make you hear and help you put the hearing acoustics.

\- 'Why?' -

\- Because I want you to hear what I have to tell you. -

\- 'But I can't hear you, even with hearing acoustic. I can hardly read the movement of the lips of a person. ' -

\- Hmm, I see. But I want the same, because I want to hear what I have to say, and you can talk like other people. - He smiled.  
\- 'It's too late! No one will teach me to speak!' –  
The blonde stiffened.

\- Hey... We are in United States. In the land of the researchers, the best doctors, with the only university for the deaf and deafness progressed and... Leave it to me. Can you write? -

\- 'Yes, but not much. Zeff couldn't help me and none had never helped me at school.' -

\- Then I'll help you! -

\- 'Thank you but for me it's too late.' -

\- It's never too late, love-cook. -

\- 'Marimo!' -

\- Hey!? However Chopper offered me a good doctor. It's called Trafalgar Law. He will except us tomorrow morning. Where do you live, so I can pick you up tomorrow? -

\- 'Above.' -  
He pointed his finger upward.  
\- 'Why do you dye them?' -  
He asked, trying to find the answer to either of the questions that tormented him, pointing to his hair.

\- I don't dye. -

\- 'They look like much to those of a head of seaweed.' -

\- Don't divert the issue. Tomorrow at 08.30 a.m. I will pick you up, okay? -

\- 'How are you going to come here? They told me that you haven't a good sense of direction.' - He smiled bastardly.

\- Ah! - He put his hand on his forehead Zoro, frustrated. - Leave it to me, I'll see that tomorrow I will be early like a Swiss watch. Now I have to go to work. See you tomorrow, okay? -

Sanji nodded, although unconvinced. Zoro got up from the table, followed by Chopper.

\- 'I offer you this lunch.' - He concluded Sanji while Zoro marveling.

\- Why? - He asked incredulously latter.

\- 'I appreciate your help and more, seem you adore very much my dishes.' -

\- It's nothing. Now you belong to my world, and me to yours. - He smiled, blushing slightly.

The cook felt a kind of weird and strange tingling in his stomach. Was it the sign of something? Definitely he was confused, although he definitely liked women. He just so banish those thoughts from his head, closing his eyes, but when he opened them, he saw the face of the policeman to five centimeters from him.

\- All right? - Churches Zoro worried.

\- 'Yes, I only had a light-headache, but nothing of that.' - He soothed.

The swordsman smiled again and again the cook felt the same feeling.

\- I'll see you tomorrow, okay? - Rise up.

\- 'Okay, okay. Don't get lost!' - He laughed.

\- I would love to kill barrel you. -

\- 'And I to kick your ass.' - He said the other, grinning.

In the afternoon of that day, Zoro took the lesson in the police academy while Sanji is devoted to cleaning the kitchen.

The next morning, there was a miracle: the policeman Zoro had managed to reach their destination without getting lost. Once out of the car, something made him go immediately out of my mind: the elegance of Sanji. He was dressed with black pants participating in which was tucked a perfectly ironed white shirt, neck, stood out a knotted dark tie; at the foot elegant shoes lacquer and, finally, on the shoulders carrying an open double-breasted coat. It was so elegant than Zoro, dressed in his gray sweat pants, a white shirt with a cross-section V and cardigan spring, with the scarf wrapped listlessly above the neck and running shoes, the cop felt slightly discomfort.

'Sorry for the elegance.' - Chuckled Sanji while Zoro didn't understand what did mean the cook.

\- Shall we go? – Churched the cop, opening the car door.

The cook nodded, nodding his head yes. He slipped into the car while the other closed the door, then go up also.

\- Love-cook, look ... - Marimo innocently took his chin with one hand. - I give you this block and this marker, so you can talk to me with this, since I don't know very well your language signs.-

The cook nodded.

\- The trip is a bit long. - Said Zoro.

Sanji showed him the first written page.

"But will the hearing acoustics work?"

\- That I don't know. It depends from your ears. - He replied writing under Sanji's question.

On the way they were in silent for a while. Sanji admired the landscape and Zoro occasionally threw him a look, watching.  
A long traffic. They were forced to stand still in the middle of the traffic for a good quarter of an hour.

\- Hey ... - He called him by touching it on the arm.

"Hm?"

\- How old are you? - Churches to fill the silence that has arisen.

"20 years."

\- You have one years younger than me. I'm 21 years. - He smiled crookedly.

Then Sanji focused his gaze elsewhere and it was impossible not to be embarrassed. With all the courage which he didn't know where he found it, he wrote on the paper a question that maybe it would take to solve another riddle on the policeman.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Zoro? A girl? It was impossible for him. Of course, girls were buzzing around constantly but he was attracted only by men.

\- No, I don't like girls. I am homosexual. -

"Homosexual? Do you like men? "

\- Yeah. - He smiled again, perhaps a bit nervous. - And you? - Asked curious Zoro.

"No. I had two relationships with two different women, but now I'm fine as a single. "

After an half hour spent talking on the traffic way, they arrived, with a few minutes late, at the destination. They left the car and Zoro tapped the Sanji's back.

\- Come on, eyebrow curl! -

"Marimo stinker!"

Both entered the hospital where they headed to department audiometric, where there was Chopper who was waiting them, which widened the mouth as soon as he saw them coming.

\- Sanji! Zoro! -

\- Hello, Chopper! - Zoro greeted.

"Hello Chopper!" Sanji with his sign language.

\- Please in this way, Dr. Trafalgar Law is waiting us! - Knocked at the door. - And it's allowed? -

\- It'll be fine, cook. Here I am. Please enter in. - He put his hand on the back of Sanji as a sign of encouragement, while the latter still had that strange tingling in his stomach.

"What is going on with him? He's pretty damn cool." He thought to himself, the cook, suspended in thought.

\- Ouch, cook? - He incited.

"Eh? Ah? Everything is alright. Yes, yes we enter."

All three entered the doctor's office.

Law appeared as a tall and thin man, on face there were two slight dark circles under the eyes peeping, cropped hair were black-blue, with two sideburns visible, and had a bit of beard on his chin. He was a very quiet boy and serious in his work, while, outside, for those who knew him well seemed another person. It wasn't just a doctor but also a deputy chief of a great importance of the cardiology department and audiometry.

\- Good morning. Hi, Zoro-ya! It's been a while, huh? - He smiled maliciously.

\- Trafalguy! I see you in shape! - He embraced the latter. - This friend of mine can't hear. So Chopper told me to turn to you. -

\- Is he Black Leg Sanji-ya? - Churches with their hands in the pockets of the coat.

"Hm, yes. It's me." He said the deaf boy in his language.

\- I also know how to use sign language, Sanji-ya! - He said, taking then gesturing with hands.

"My pleasure. I'm Dr. Trafalgar. "

"It's my pleasure."

\- Trafalguy, since do you know how to use sign language? - Churches stunned the policeman.

\- Always. Because my uncle, Corazon, is deaf. So he taught me the sign language. I took the advantage to being able to communicate with deaf people. - He explained. - Well, we can start. - He then sat on overstuffed chair.

\- I've looked at and revised the analysis of Black Leg and I can confirm that is suffering from a profound sensory deafness bilateral hearing loss... Not wearing hearing acoustics, right? -

"No, I've never made."

Law rose from his chair, took the otoscope from the pocket of his bag of medical instruments.

\- With this I will be able to control the presence of earwax. Sanji-ya, you have to stay still while I watch, okay? - He went quiet and closer to the blond.  
The deaf boy nodded.

The surgeon 'death', named so by his friends because for his passion for extreme surgery, checked the condition of the boy's ears.

\- They are in perfect condition and clean. Now we turn to audiometry. -

 _Audiometry is a medical procedure which can detect the hearing threshold by simple stimuli: audiometry, done by air and bone, reveals possible deficits (hearing loss and deafness) and their severity. The examination takes place in a quiet environment, in the presence of the doctor of audiology which then compiles an evaluation which indicates damage of the auditory system. There are two types of audiometry:_

 _1) Audiometry by air: with the use of headphones, the sound fed by air through the outer and middle ear to reach the vestibulocochlear nerve and cochlea._

 _2) Audiometry by bone: using a bone vibrator and the vibration of the cranial bones sound propagates to the cochlea._

"Sanji, raises his left hand if you hear the sound in the left ear while the right one for the right ear. Do you understand?" He asked gesturing Chopper.

"I got it. How long does it take?"

"Five minutes. You're here that you turn inward. "

He concluded the mulatto boy out of the room. Sanji nodded again. Zoro was facing the window of the cab silent with her arms folded across his chest and a hard expression on his face. One of its features. Sanji was able to identify only three sounds, unfortunately, he left the room and headed for the chair, where he sat waiting.

\- Sanji-ya has the same disease. -

\- It worsened his hearing? - Churched Chopper.

Zoro was trying to understand the conversation between two doctors.

\- No, it isn't worse. It's in the same position as the previous exams. - Said the doctor while he pulled out the nightstand drawer and binder containing sheets that represent the types of hearing acoustic.

\- Keep well. Keep well, take a look while I prepare the molds for fingerprints. -

Sanji, Zoro and Chopper looked at the catalog of hearing aids.

"I reject the cochlear implant." He retort.

\- Okay, ero-cook! You will take hearing acoustics, okay? -

After filling the ears with special rubber to make the imprints, Zoro and Sanji have decided the model of hearing aids.

\- While we wait for five minutes when the gum will be solidified, do you decided which hearing acoustic? - Churches Law and he threw away the latex gloves in the trash.

\- Yes, this. - The policeman pointed.

As a model they had decided the-ear model. Smaller models, positioned inside the ear canal of the ear, was almost invisible. They are able to cover hearing losses from mild to moderate and severe.

\- Good. After he has worn hearing acoustics, we can't assure him who learn to speak quickly. But we have very good speech therapists in this structure. -

\- No. I will do the speech therapist for this damn cook. - Retorted Zoro convinced.

"What? You speech therapist?" Laughed louder Sanji. "You're a funny guy, Marimo."

\- What's so funny, love cook? - He scolded animatedly.

The two following minutes were lost in the silence: both had their eyes on the other. Their faces were getting closer and closer, and Trafalgar Law, with his head tilted, watched and calling them.

\- Zoro-ya? Sanji-ya? -

\- Huh? Ah! Oh sorry. Anyway I'll be his speech therapist. -

The surgeon stood up to go to Sanji where he offed his ears prints.

\- I have to send this to the creation of the desired hearing acoustics. -

\- How long will they take? -

\- Include 15 to 25 days. -

\- Okay, okay. - Declared Zoro.

\- My visit with Mr. Black Leg-ya is finished. I'll call you as soon as possible when the hearing acoustics will arrived. -

Law held out his hand to Zoro, Sanji and finally Chopper to shake.

\- Goodbye. – The policeman greeted.

The three left the office of otolaryngology.

\- Sanji, okay? - Asked concerned Chopper.

"Yes, everything's fine." He smiled stroking his head mulatto boy. Only Zoro could see the doubt on the painting of the deaf boy's face, but he limited to shut up.

\- Now I have lessons at the University. I leave you alone. I'll see you! Hi guys! - Greeted Chopper, hurrying.

\- Hello! Thank you very much for helping! - Said the policeman.

"Hello!"  
Zoro took Sanji's arm bringing him in hospital bath where he pulled the locking arms of ero cook against the wall. He put his hand over the latter's shirt, feeling the skyrocketing hormones.

\- Can you tell me what's wrong? You're thoughtful. - Asked the marimo.

Sanji was moaning a bit for the arm pain that Zoro was tightening.

"N-I have nothing. I swear. I am alone..."

The mouth of the policeman approached the cook wiping out the space between them. His tongue touched the blond guy, sucking greedily. The deaf's knees were about to give up almost but the policeman was able to hold him. After a long and erotic passionate kiss, the two finally broke away. Sanji could not look him in the face with embarrassment and Zoro sighed, lifting his head toward the ceiling.

"Damn! What did I do with him?" He lowered his head, angry with himself.

\- Hey, do you looking at me? - Churches, taking his chin gently.

"It's my first time to kiss with a man." He declared the blond with the signs, in obvious embarrassment.

The marimo had to laugh.

\- First time? -

"Yup..."

\- But now don't tell me you're virgin! - Chuckled in response.

"Idiot! Not that, I lost my virginity at 14 years. "

\- But good boy! - The policeman stole another kiss.

"Listen... . Can we go now? "He asked intoxicated by strange sensations the blond.

\- Yes, gladly. Want to come to my house? - Said the green, smiling.

The cook nodded, following him. Zoro didn't prefer to take Sanji's hand to get out because for him it was still early to speak of "love." That kiss was just fucking sudden impulsive gesture, as if to symbolize that he now belonged to the swordsman and not to anyone else. After taking the car, they headed towards the house of the green.

The Zoro's house was on the seventh floor of a building which included seven rooms. It was a nice big apartment consists of a bedroom, a bathroom, a huge living room connected with a large kitchen and a room used as a gym.

\- Sorry about the mess, but as you see I don't have much time to put in order! I'm always struggling with the job. - He justified the increased causing accommodate.

"It doesn't matter."

\- Now go on the balcony, you sit while I offer you something to drink. -

Sanji nodded defeated. He left the house through the large window. His knees were about to give up at the sight of what lay ahead. A breathtaking view stretched before his eyes.

"Oh God ..."

\- Yeah, beautiful landscape, right? - The green offered him a beer.

The two sat down, looking with slight embarrassment.

\- I brought you here, because I would like very much to tell me something about the sign language. -

"Hm. Let's see. The verb is always endlessly and last. Before you put the direct object, then subject and verb."

\- As the Latin, more or less. -

"That? Latin language?"

\- Ah, you make me recall the three terrible years of my school life. I hated Latin. - Laughed the policeman.

"Asshole! It probably was your fault that you weren't studying! "

\- You talked! -

Sanji dropped pinch Zoro, pretending to be annoyed. But the fun and conversation of the two was interrupted by the vibration of the Sanji phone.

"Sorry, it's my father." He read the message then, frowning.

"It's late, and gnaw his ass to the fact that I haven't helped to cook." Finally, he wrote on the block who continued to use at first to be better understood.

\- It doesn't matter. And is your job after all. Do you want me to walk you? - He asked politely.

Sanji refused, smiling. The boy could not say well how many times they had come those pangs in his stomach that day.

"Hey, seaweed head, thank you again for inviting me to your house." He stood up then finally with making stylish and Zoro left the house, while the latter, followed him with his eyes, admiring the whole back of the body the blonde.

\- Yeah ... - He smiled the swordsman, drinking his beer.


End file.
